Heian Monogatari/1
Opening This is a time where humans and ayakashi coexisted. As night falls, the chimimoryo from the inkai would hide in the darkness waiting to make their move. Their goal - to stir up trouble in Heian-kyo, passing everyday filled with meaning. Ending Episodes The first season was slated to have 12 episodes. Run time is 5 minutes, though JP release shortened to about 3 minutes. Format is 16:9. Credits 【スタッフ】 原作:NET EASE GAMES エグゼクティブプロデューサー:丁磊 企画:金韜 プロデューサー:賈海漠 ディレクター:張鵬 監督：アミノテツロ 副監督:王筠婷 演出：武市直子 脚本：蘆靜・張鵬・梁艷淩 キャラクターデザイン:王筠婷 サブキャラクターデザイン:鈴木奈都子 色彩設計:有尾由紀子 美術設定：王妍・關秋瑩 アソシエイトプロデューサー：孫猛・陸星程 アシスタントプロデューサー：関家一樹 アニメーションプロデューサー：吉田昇央・陸星程 アニメーション制作：震雷×BLADE 【キャスト】 安倍晴明：杉山紀彰 源博雅：鈴木達央 神楽：釘宮理恵 八百比丘尼：沢城みゆき 小白：大谷育江 ナレーション：ロア健治 Full Staff List ;Original Creator: Onmyoji Mobile Game Published by NetEase Games ---- ;Executive Producer: William Ding ;Associate Producer: Jin Tao ;Producer: Jia Haimo ;Game Support/Artwork Support/Market Distribution: NetEase Onmyoji Team ;NetEase-side Director: Zhang Peng ---- ;Cast :Abe no Seimei - Sugiyama Noriaki (1 ,2) :Minamoto no Hiromasa - Suzuki Tatsuhisa (1, 2) :Kagura - Kugimiya Rie (1, 2) :Yao Bikuni - Miwashiro Miyuki (1, 2, 3 uncredited) :Kohaku - Otani Ikue (1, 2) :Futakuchi Onna - Shintani Mayumi (2) :Hitotsume Kozo - Kobayashi Yuu (2) :Hotarugusa - Suwa Ayaka (2) :Kocho no Sei - Yuuki Aoi (2) :Jikikaeru - Yoshino Hiroyuki (2) :Yokai - Yamaguchi Takahiro (2), Mase Aiki (2), Yuuki Kozue (2), Arioka Minami (2) :Kaguya Hime - Taketatsu Ayana :Kingyo Hime - Uchida Maya :Hakuro - Kuwashima Hoko :Hotarugusa - Suwa Ayaka :Momo no Sei - Mizuki Nana :Kamikui - :Minamoto no Hiromasa - :Arakawa no Aruji - ;Sound Director: Mizuta Yukio (1, 3), Yagihashi Masazumi (2, 3) ;Recording Adjustment: Shindo Kimitaka (3) ;Sound Co-Director: Tanaka Rie (3), Mitome Kohei (3) ;Production Assistance: Magic Capsule (2, 3) ---- ;Director: Tetsuro Amino ;Co-Director: Wang Junting ;Script: Lu Jing (1, 2), Zhang Peng (3), Liang Yanling (3) ;Character Design: Wang Junting, Suzuki Natsuko ;Color Design: Ario Yukiko ;Storyboard: Tetsuro Amino ;Episode Director: Takeichi Naoko ;Animation Director: Suzuki Natsuko (1, 2), Wang Junting (1, 2, 3), Nagata Masami (2), Honda Miyuki (3) ---- ;Producer: Yoshida Nao ;Production Controller: Sanei Rie (1, 2, 3), Xu Xungan (1, 2, 3), Hirukawa Wataru (3) ;Key Animator: Akizuki Aya (1, ), Hisamatsu Saki (1, ), Kakiuchi Ayako (1, 2), Ikeda Kaori (1, ), Nagata Masami (1, 2), Dobashi Akihito (2, ), Kon Fumiko (2), Matsumoto Katsuji (2), Hu Hailong (3), Li Sixuan (3), Xu Chengdai (3), Liu Jian (3) ---- ;2nd Key Animation: Zheng Yi (1, 2, 3), Zhang Ping (1, 2), Jiang Yanqing (1, 2), Hua Wei (1, 2, 3), Li Shuang (1, 2, 3), Zou Xueqing (1, 2), Ye Wenli (1, 2), Liu Jian (1, 2, 3), Xu Hui (1, 2), Bo Xinran (1, 2), Shen Hui (1, 2), Xu Chengdai (1, 2, 3), Hu Hailong (3), Li Sixuan (3) :Studio Massket (1, 2) ---- ;In-between, Finish Animation : Future Animation (1, 2), Studio Massket (1, 2) : Pei Chengjie (3), Zhou Yao (3), Zhang Wenhao (3), Chen Zeyun (3), Xu Jiawen (3), Shen Ying (3) : Wuxi Mudi Animation (3) ;Color Coordination Check: Ario Yukiko ---- ;Art Setting: Wang Yan, Guan Qiuying ;Background Art: Lin Shudao (1, 2, 3), Zhou Yunyi (1, 2, 3), Guan Qiuying (1, 2, 3) :Coral Art Studio (1, 2, 3) :Zhan Ming (1, 2, 3), Zhu Yanzhui (1, 2, 3), Hu Yuan (1, 2, 3) :Dalian ArtVision Technologies (1, 2), Chongqing Master In Front Anime Designs (3) ---- ;Photography : Sun Weiyu (1, 2, 3) :Kanana (1, 2) :Song Qiju (1, 2) :Song Qichen (3) ;3DCG Production: Kim Jimin (1, ) ;Subtitle Editor: Gu Yifan (1, 2, 3) ---- ;Music/Sound Effects/Mixing: Guo Chuan (1, 2) ---- OP&ED Production ;Storyboard: Wang Junting, Wang Yan ;Animation Supervisor: Wang Junting, Wang Yi, Suzuki Natsuko ;Key Animator: Wang Junting, Sun Meng, Wang Yi, Yuan Senmao ;2nd Key Animation: Li Shuang, Zou Xueqing , Xu Chengdai , Hu Hailong , Wang Yi ;In-between Animation: Xu Jiawen , Pei Chengjie :Wuxi Mudi Animation ;Paint: Zhou Yao :Wuxi Mudi Animation ;Color Check: Shen Ying ;Background Art: Lin Shunda, Zhou Yunyi, Guan Qiuying, Chen Ying, Cao Yiming, Zhang Biyun ;Photography: TERAEFFECT Co., Ltd. :Cai Boyu ;Production Controller: Xu Xungan ---- Ending Main Theme "Kaze Tachinu" ;Lyrics, Composition: Machiya ;Arrangement: Machiya/Wagakki Band ;Performance: Wagakki Band ---- ;Animation Production: Thundray X Blade Links * Bilibili page * iQiyi page * Youku page * PPTV page * Tokyo MX